


catching a cat

by my_dear_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hoho, kuroo playing hard to get, kuroo wanting attention, nekoma team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo just wants attention from the second year setter but all he ever does is either video games or ignore him. he wants nothing more than to snatch kenma off his feet, tease him, cuddle him, like a fully grown cat. kuroo is going to have to lure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kenma, want to sit beside me?" He patted the empty space next to him, grinning like twelve year old. Wherever Kenma was, Kuroo wanted to be beside him! Kenma, face still covered with sweat from finishing today's practice, stared at the reserved bench space. Kenma was wearing that usual blank expression, he took a seat next to the eager captain and whipped out his portable video game from his bag. Eyes locked on the game, giving no attention to his familiar surrounding. Thumb pressing rapidly on the control buttons. If only volleyball was less tiresome, he would play it like a video game. Kuroo glanced at the busy setter, enjoying his mind numbing games as always. A smile tugged on Kuroo's lips when he noticed Kenma's hair was getting in the way of his eyesight.

"Ne, Kenma. Want to go buy some takoyaki on the way home?" Kuroo rested his head on Kenma's shoulder, stealing a glance at Kenma's latest game he's playing. Kuroo scooted closer next to him, wanting to go in for a friendly cuddle. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma's waist, burrying his face on Kenma's shoulder. He's still sweaty but Kuroo doesn't really mind it. Kenma noticed him immediately and squirmed to escape his tight grip. Kuroo grip loosens, letting the second year free. He knew Kenma was in no mood right now. Kenma sat farther away from Kuroo, making a small gap between him and the captain. Kuroo can only pout, still disappointed.

"Kuroo, you're stinky, go take a shower first." Kenma responded with a small voice.

"How rude!" Kuroo stuck out his tongue at him then turned around to take a quick look at his team, chatting away merrily with each other. They've won their practice match with a neighbouring volleyball team today. It didn't surprise Kuroo since they have the genius player on their team. Not to mention, everyone practised really hard these past few weeks. Being captain of Nekoma's volleyball team was not really an easy job. Having to keep the team steady and balance out his study hours and social life. Sure, it was challenging but that's what made it fun. "Oi, Kenma! You coming our what?" Kuroo still didn't get a clear answer from him after Kenma escaped his cuddle. He tugged Kenma's shirt, trying to get his attention. 

"No, I have homework today." He switched of his portable video game and tucked it safely in his sports bag.

"You can come over for a study session at my place. I'll bring snacks!" Kuroo's voice, honest and warm. It was comforting for Kenma but still he had to turn down Kuroo's friendly offer.

"Not today Kuroo. I need to finish this by tomorrow. Maybe next time." Kenma headed for the showers leaving Kuroo disappointed then ever.

"Why is it really hard having some fun time with him?" He thought as he slumped back on the bench with an awfully gloomy expression. Enjoying takoyaki alone won't be as fun. While Kuroo sat there, thinking about how miserable he felt at that moment, a pair of the volleyball team's finest players were racing toward the Captain.

"Hah! Captain! How was that last spike I did? I bet it was even better than Yamamoto-senpai. I can easily surpass you now!!" Inuoka made a face at Yamamoto, making him even more enraged.

"You call that a spike?! Captain, I saved that ball with my face! It hurts a bit but I was a hero back there!" Yamamoto trying to show how he can be an awesome senpai than the the cocky first year, Inuoka.

Their little argument continued with the poor captain wedged in between the two fired up players. He stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking of ways to become closer with Kenma or cope with being turned down every time Kuroo wanted to hang out with him.

"Ummmm....Captain Kuroo, are you okay? You seem a bit lost there." Inuoka realized his captain was not being his hot-tempered self each time one of the team members started bugging him. Yamamoto tried making Kuroo flinch by waving his hand in front of Kuroo's face. "Is the Captain d..dead?" Yamamoto whispered. 

"I'm not dead, idiot!" Kuroo making his statement clear, slapping the backs of his overly energetic team members, making those two yelp in pain. Kuroo sighed as he wipped his face with a towel slung over his neck.

"What's bothering you, Cap?" Yamamoto was all ears to listen to whatever was troubling Kuroo. The first year blocker was waiting eagerly for Captain Kuroo's response. Maybe they could help. Somehow.

"I just want to spend some time with Kenma. He's been a bit busy lately and never took the time to hang out with me. I can even go on sleepovers at his house anymore! He says I'm being too clingy and anoying." He glared at particularly nothing, trying to figure out who to blame. He can't get mad at Kenma. Not with that cute blunt face of his. Just the thought of it made Kuroo's face warm. He has only himself to blame but that was his nature. Being that clingy, annoying, energetic childhood friend. "What should I do guys?" He was truly desperate to ask those two clowns for advice. "Ah, what the heck? I've got nothing to lose anyways."

"I think its pretty normal for Kenna to act that way. I mean, he's not much of a talker but he really does care for the whole team even if he doesn't really show it. I think you're the one acting a bit out of character, Kuroo." Inuoka spoke clearly what's running through his mind. He liked Kenma. He was a bit awkward when Inuoka first met him. Kenma was brilliant at what he does, being the brains behind their volleyball matches. Kenma was never good at sports to begin with, but seeing him plan out their moves and observing the opponents with such vivid eyes makes Inuoka shiver with admiration. 

"Yeah, you're being a bit too clingy with Kenma." Yamamoto let out a light chuckle escape his lips.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Kuroo was trying to wrap his head around their conversation. What did they meant exactly? Of course, he's always beside Kenma. 

"What I'm trying to say is, you should give Kenna some space." Inuoka replied back to his confused senpai. 

"What like, ignore him?" Kuroo's voice getting a bit frustrated.

"Not completely. Just let him do his own thing. You're always dragging him to go places with you. Makes me kinda jealous." Yamamoto started to pout. When was the last time he got treated to crepes or takoyaki from Kuroo?

"Its basicly playing hard to get. Kenna reeeeaally likes you, Kuroo. Maybe Kenma will come to you. Instead of you always going over to him. Everyone feels lonely. Even Kenma" Inuoka taking a sip from his water bottle.

Kuroo let those words sink in. He thought about it and it was true.  A brief silence fell between those three before it was broken by Kuroo's warm gentle laughter. Kuroo got up and ruffled Inuoka and Yamamoto's hair with a big grin. "Thanks for the advice! Now, let's head for the showers!"

Inuoka and Yamamoto's eyes gleamed, "Yes, Captain!!"

 

 


	2. caught you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally got a hold of Kenna and surprisingly, he didn't struggle to let go. he clinged tighter on him. Kenma was just....lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: u might choke on how so much fluff is in this fic.

It was strange. At first, it was barely noticeable but now, he was sure of one thing. Kuroo is acting strange. Kenma got to his desk before the first bell, knowing Kuroo was going to greet him with the same faithful "Good morning, Ken!!" Each morning he would greet him before school starts. Even if Kuroo was absent, he would text him first thing in the morning. Today was different. Kuroo didn't greet him. He was busily finishing his forgotten homework. Kuroo never took studying seriously. Kenma thought it was maybe only for today and things were just going to be a normal week. 

School was fine and same as always. Dull and boring. Kenma looked forward to lunchtime, he would eat his bento at his desk, while Kuroo would talk all sorts of nonsense. Kenma would just agree and nod, listening to his worries, complaints or even his corny jokes. It was really nice and sometimes he would want the lunchtime period to last for a few more minutes. Kenma noticed Kuroo wasn't at his desk. Kuroo would always have lunch at Kenma's desk but today, where did he go? Kenma opened his bento and started eating slowly. The laughter from the other students, enjoying their lunchtime with their friends, made Kenma quite irritated. Hoping for recess to end quickly. 

At the end of school, students packing their bags and headed home in pairs or three. Kenma packed his pencil case and his dear portable video game in his bag. He slung the bag onto his shoulders. He was expecting Kuroo to be waiting him outside of class. By the time he finished packing, he was the only one left. He walked out of class. Kuroo was not there. How strange. He would always, always wait for Kenma and ask him if he wanted to stop by a local ramen shop or visit the the aracade. Somehow, his throat felt dry and he went home, hoping, maybe.....its just for today.

Days turn into weeks, passing by like hours but it still remains the same. Kuroo was too busy with his studies and spent so little time with Kenma. Kuroo would sometimes chat with him but not too often. The final exams were just around the corner so volleyball practice had to be dismissed. It made school felt even more boring for Kenma. At times, he would enjoy volleyball and the familiar sound of squeaking volleyball shoes against the gym floors. It was in middle of November. The smell of autumn air would calm Kenma down but it didn't help much.

Kenma thought of a lot of things on his way home. His face wrapped in his blue scraf and fists hidden inside his pockets. He could see his breath puffing lightly from under his scraf. Why is Kuroo acting totally out of character? Suddenly, his chest tightens. "Did I say something hurtful to him?" People would say hurtful things without knowing it. He thought hard and recalled the times he hung out with him. It felt like forever since they last hung out. He felt guilty. Kuroo might be having troubles bothering him and Kenma was doing absolutely nothing. Kenma never approced him or tried asking him what was troubling him. He shivered from a sudden wind that nearly took his scarf away. He noticed that Kuroo’s house was just on this street. He took a breath and ran to Kuroo's house. "He must be home by now. I need to talk to him."

He stood, panting in front of Kuroo's front door. Kenma knew a lot about Kuroo. One of them is that, Kuroo hid his keys under a broken flower pot. "Its been quite a long time since I've been to his house." Kenma thought. He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Excuse me." He felt rather rude to be entering his house without permission but Kuroo was comfortable barging into his room when they were kids. "Kuroo's parents must be out." The house was really quite.

He went to the living room and there lay Kuroo, sleeping soundly on the sofa. There was an empty plate that sat on the coffee table. Kenma took a closer look at him. He looked tired. Kenma remembered turning down to almost every cuddle or hug that Kuroo wanted. Kenma felt lonely these last few days. Did Kuroo felt the same way? Kenma placed his bag beside the sofa and sat on top of the sleeping captain. He laid on top of him, carefully not to wake him up. Kuroo's chin under Kenma's pudding hair. This was awfully pleasant. Kenma could feel Kuroo's chest heaving up and down to this breathing, the warmth radiating from him. Kuroo's beating heart underneath made Kenma realize, how much he missed him dearly. Kenma burried his face on Kuroo's chest and clinged to his jacket. Staying like this forever would be just fine.

"K..Kenma?" The second year's eyes snapped open. He looked up and there Kuroo was awake and stared at Kenma in a slightly confused expression. "Ken-" Kenma was fast, he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, he hugged him tightly. Kuroo didn't know what was going on at the moment. "Kuroo, why are you acting weird?" Kenma's voice surprised Kuroo the most, it was so soft and fragile as if it was on the verge of breaking. "Did I say something bad to you?" Kenma stared at Kuroo, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Oh, you mean me not being around you lately?" Kuroo rested his hand on top of Kenma's head. Kenma nodded.

"Well, Yamamoto and Inuoka said I should give you some space so then I can finally get this opportunity to cuddle with you!" Kuroo pulling Kenma closer for another hug. Kuroo noticed Kenma's not struggling free. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"You made me really worried and lonely, Kuroo." He whispered.

Kuroo was surprised. He was actually worried about him. It was really selfish of him to do that. Kuroo sat up and Kenma was now sitting firmly on Kuroo's lap. Kuroo leaned for a kiss. Kenma didn't have time to react. It was an almost passionate kiss but still it was gentle. Kenma felt like a lightning had struck him, the kiss sent a jolt to his body and made him shivered from Kuroo's cold lips. Kenma made a soft sound between their kiss. Kuroo's lips tasted kinda sweet and sour. Maybe Kuroo ate takoyaki for dinner again. As soon as they pulled away, Kuroo's face burned red from realizing what he just did.

"Ahh! I..I'm so sorry...its just that y..you look..c..cute again...and I w..was-" Kuroo stuttering to explain while his hands were covering his bright red face. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kuroo mentally slapped himself for doing that.

"It’s okay.....I love you....apparently." Kenma's heart pounded like he was playing volleyball right now. Kuroo's eyes widen from his words. He went in for another hug and Kenma didn't hesitate a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wanted to post two chapters at one so that people wouldn't have to wait long. hope u like it and leave a kudo and a comment, thank u!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay i finished haikyuu and boy did i fell in love with this pudding hair cutie. i just want to squeeze that precious thing with the power of fan fictions!!!


End file.
